Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for the automatic parameterization of error detection of an image inspection system.
The invention is in the technical field of test automation.
The image inspection method to be parameterized has been used to date to check the finished printed products for possible errors in the course of carrying out a printing job. In this case, the printed images are scanned by a digital camera, sent to a server and compared there with a reference image produced from prepress data. Depending on parameterization of the comparing algorithms, deviations between the redigitized printed image and the reference image are detected as errors and displayed in this case.
According to the prior art, there are a plurality of options for the parameterization. The most common option is the manual setting of the parameters by the user. In this case, the user analyzes the reference image prepared from the prepress data of the printing job, and configures the image inspection method with the aid of the result of analysis and his personal experience. Known extensions of the procedure are, for example, the abstraction of the setting parameters into various sensitivity levels. The advantage of the procedure is that even inexperienced users can undertake a parameterization of the inspection method, since the user no longer has direct access to the individual parameters. It is, by contrast, disadvantageous that there is a lack of flexibility by comparison with the completely free manual setting. A common disadvantage of all known manual methods is, in addition, the dependence on a human user whose analysis, and therefore the setting of the image inspection method can be defective. The error quota is higher the more inexperienced the user, and more complex the selection of setting parameters. In addition, for reasons of time, and thus of cost, an adjustment of the parameters is generally not performed for each new printing job.